gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls
Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls is an adventure simulation game created by Branch Rock Productions LTD. Plot When the ship fell down to Mystique Island, Almandine woked up and she doesn't remember, how she went to the Stardust Temple. Moldavite arrives at Almandine as she creates a super protective bond to stop from Kornerupine's ice crystal devastation and Tutobubble. Characters Celestial Squad/Galactic Generals * Almandine: The main protagonist of the series. She's a nice, friendly, optimistic, childish, adventurous, out-going gem. She's also compliment and peace-making along with the other gems. With her friend: Moldavite, they are considered as the Best Friend Duo of the Celestial Squad. * Moldavite: The second protagonist of the series. She's a gentle, brave, adventurous, smart and calm Gem. She likes chopping wood everyday so they can make furniture for fun. In Chapter 9, Moldavite was a Bronze. * Luminica: An Empathium princess who's kinda cold and quiet. She use to be very independent and the protector of the Celestial Squad in the Ice counterpart. * Enthuisäte: An Empathium duke who's kinda hot and crazy. He use to be very funny and often has a sense of humor. He's the protector of the Celestial Squad in the Soul counterpart. * Hipe/Aspect/Hermann: A young green Virtumian who has a translated hat. He's one of Tutobubble's disguises but when he got killed by Vampluie, he was later resurrected into his Spirit form and named himself: Aspect or Hermann. * Abalone Pearl: A Pearl who's formerly part of Galactic Generals. She has an incredible knowledge and she likes to tell the history of the Mystique Island. * Pezzottaite: A small pink Beryl gem who's formerly part of Galactic Generals. Even though she joins the Celestial Squad, she's sometimes gets rather annoying and sinister-like. She use to be bratty on Moldavite. * Lemon Quartz: A golden Quartz gem who's formerly part of Galactic Generals. She use to be a former spy but when she fuses with Pezzottaite to form Cassiterite, she wants to destroy the Celestial Squad. * Tumi and Tumo: Two young Tumerrick boys who got lost at the Volcanic Bluff. They use to formerly became werewolves but they were just faking it. They like to join the Celestial Squad. * Kornerupine: The main antagonist of the series. She's a light blue gem who has ice powers and she acts opposite to Almandine. She has the ice crystal and she wants them to destroy Mystique Island permanently. With that, Almandine wants to protect them from getting ice danger. Supporting Characters * Gyral: A Rygalian magician/hunter who wants to destroy Mystique Island. He's part of Tutobubble's disguises. * Tutobubble: The other main antagonist of the series. He's a small pink bubble with a mysterious Sphalerite gemstone inside. He's a talking bubble who use to be nice at first but he turns out to be very annoying and evil. * The Huebirds of Happiness: A group of Huebirds who lives in Coldfrost Mountain. They are one of Avian Lass' slaves. * Avian Lass: A Chrovian queen who has the ability to make the Huebirds work all day. * Gloomingler: A fortune teller angler-like fish who tells the Celestial Squad about the future events. * Brown Sapphire/Bronze: A Metal who disguises as a Brown Sapphire but she later reveals to be another Bronze who wants to kill Moldavite. * Grape Quartz: A purple Quartz gem who's part of the Gem/Alien Refugee Center. * Red Pearl: A Pearl gem who's part of the Gem/Alien Refugee Center. * Sapphire X.L.V./Winza Sapphire: A mysterious purple Sapphire which has a special ability to see the present. She use to be a desert hunter at Dusky Desert. * Geneva Ruby: A mysterious Ruby who's formerly part of the Galactic Generals. She got kicked out by Kornerupine as she wanted revenge. In the Geneva Ruby route, she couldn't get redeemed. Instead, she is basically White Diamond in disguise. * The Tugtupites: A bunch of pink Tugtupites who use to be part of Pezzottaite's team. * The Elite Monsters: A bunch of mysterious Elite Monsters who use to invade Mystique Island. These Elite Monsters were: Verglano, Hedgedragger, Cybarinny, Acoustree, Shypnosis, Crusketcher and Judgragga. Chapters Development and Themes Concept & Creation Production Trivia Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Main Page